Lunar Love
by SnowyWolfGirl
Summary: A creature of nightmare is terrorising a village in Asectian. As the creature slaughters the people and abducts anyone foolish enough to be out after the sun has set, Merlin, Arthur and the knights set out on a quest to kill it. But what happens when one of the victims is one of Merlin's old friends? Can he save her or is it too late? 3rd in the Lost Prince series.
1. Prologue

_Sahara ran as fast as she could, her brown hair billowing behind her. The full moon was high in the sky. It was chasing her again, but if she could just get to the clearing near by._

_Suddenly, she was plunged into darkness. The moon must have been blocked by the clouds. She heard the shift of bones from further away and the creature yelped in pain. Its yelps became screams, but not just of pain, of joy and pain. _

_"Come here girly." He yelled and started to laugh. _

_"You sicko!" She yelled. _

_"Oh I know." Someone whispered into her ear and she jumped back. She felt strong arms grab her and she snarled. Kicking him straight inbetween the legs. He grunted and let go of her. _

_"You are going to regret that." He chuckled and the full moon came out from behind the clouds. Like a beacon, it hit the man. He started to shift and transform. He screamed in joy and pleasure as he ripped off his skin. _

_Sahara's eyes widened and she started to run, faster than before towards the clearing. _

_After what seemed like an eternity she heard banter coming from the clearing, and horses trotting. Though, she could also hear the man, now creature, bounding behind her. _

_Finally, she reached the clearing and saw men in armour and wearing red cloaks. They bore the crest of Camelot. Her attention was drawn to a certain servant, it couldn't be…._

_Not after all these years. _

_Suddenly, the creature's big fury hands grabbed her ankles and started to drag her back into the woods. _

_"Help!" She cried in pain and her eyes locked with the servants. _

_"Sahara!" He yelled. _

_"Merlin!" She cried back, before being dragged back into the forest, away from the knights and her prince. _


	2. Monster

**I am back! Note, if you haven't read princes come in all shapes and sizes and the lost prince do not read this or you will be incredibly confused. **

**I plan to bring more of the past into this but it will be sad. I know where it will end. **

They were in the council chambers of Camelot, a man, no old that 25 stood in front of king Uther. Apparently his village had been attacked. By what they did not know, that was why he was here.

"It came at night sire. Mostly full moons but…" The man looked down. "It seems that sometimes he will just come at night." He said, shacking. "It takes our children, breaks into our homes and takes them. We find the children in the morning sire." His voice breaks.

"They are in the forest, their throats ripped out and their hearts missing from their chests." Tears started running down his face.

"Sometimes, if someone is out after dark they are taken. They are torn to shreds. Barely anything to bury."

"Can you give us a description of the beast?" Uther said sharply.

"Yes, it is in the form of a wolf at night. A giant wolf, but it has the lower body of a human. Well, close. It is covered in deep black fur and it stands not on four, but two legs unless it is running. Its fingers end with wicked curved claws and so do its toes. It is a creature of nightmare sire but that isn't the worst part." He starts to shake even more.

"When the moon goes behind the clouds, we hear screams. And after, we hear a mans laughter. Then the moon returns and he starts to scream the screams turn to howls. And the attacks start again." He started to sob. Merlin wanted nothing more than to comfort the man.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed.

"It is quite alright. Gaius, Do you know what this creature is?" Uther asked.

"Perhaps sire but I must check my books to see if I am correct." Gaius said, his voice trembling slightly. Merlin frowned, since when did gaius tremble?

"Then what do you believe it to be?" Uther asked.

"I believe it to be… a werewolf sire. " Gaius said and Merlin just raised an eyebrow, he had heard stories of werewolves yes. But it was mostly to stop him from wondering in the castle at night.

"What village do you come from?" Uther asked the man and he looked up.

"Jionel sire." He said and Merlin's heart stopped. Jionel was in Asectian but many there despised himself and his mother. They were near the border of Camelot. Well, the closest place to the border.

"Jionel is in Asectian. Why do you not report this to their queen and prince?" Arthur asked curiously.

"My village despise them. We do not move for we must survive but we hate magic with all our heart." Merlin wanted to tell this man to move to another kingdom then but he stopped himself.

"Arthur, you may take a small number of knights. Stop this beast from coming into Camelot." Uther said and Arthur nodded.

"Yes father." He said taking his leave.

**Meanwhile, in Asectian…**

Thomas and Jordan had stood by as another villager had reported the same thing, except a tiny bit different. Apparently, some of the villagers had tried to use magic on the beast, to drive it from their land but it was unaffected by even the most powerful spells. It appeared to be in the land between Jionel and Bindana. This man was from Bindana.

"Thomas." Hunith said in a kind voice. "Can you take a squad of knights out to the land in between Jionel and Bindana?"

"Yes your higness." He bowed and exited the room, getting ready for the long journey ahead. He put on his special Armour, the one saying Honour and left the room. Oblivious to the trouble himself and his brothers were about to get themselves into.

**I am sorry for the short chapter, but I have no idea what is going to happen so I have to think for a moment then keep writing. Sometimes. Please review?**


	3. That helped

**Hey guys thanks for reviewing. Sorry about some mistakes *cough* epilogue* cough. I fixed it up. **

**And please don't say stuff about my grammar, I'm barely 14 and school is just finishing for the year. I am not the best at Grammar. Lol. **

Merlin burst into Gaius's chamber's, followed by Gwaine.

They were pretty much thinking the same things.

They were screwed

They would have to keep their identity a secret

How the hell were they meant to kill another magical creature.

Gwaine was not happy. The last time they had faced a creature described as anything close as a creature of nightmare, HE HAD ALMOST DIED!

If it hadn't been for Merlin's magic he would be dead, he would have died with no family, just a friend.

"Gaius. What do we do?' Merlin asked and Gwaine looked at him worried.

"When you say that I know we're dead." Gwaine Groaned and Merlin smiled.

"We aren't dead yet, Brother." Merlin smiled at his brother and Gwaine's eyes widened.

"Oh no, when you call me brother it usually means that we are going to our deaths." Gwaine whispered with wide eyes.

He did actually love it when Merlin called him brother. It still didn't seem real after all this time. Arthur was extremely worried when they returned to Camelot after a few weeks of staying in Asectian. He had thought they had been slaughtered in the crossfire. He then remembered Uther's reaction. That was one time that Merlin called him brother, right before they went into the throne room to inform Uther.

"We aren't facing Uther Pendragon this time so we should be fine." Merlin said and Gwaine started to laugh.

"You remember his face?" Gwaine asked.

"He was furious!" Merlin said with a massive grin on his face.

"As much as I like to hear you both express your brotherly love. We have a monster to identify." Gaius interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

Merlin and Gwaine just nodded and walked to gaius. He pulled out a book with MYTHICAL MONSTERS written in massive letters. He turned to the chapter marked CURSED and started to flick through the pages.

Gwaine saw Merlin flinch when he saw what resembled a panther with wings on one of the pages, the word BASTET above it. Gaius gave Merlin a sympathetic glance and continued to turn to pages, finally turning to a picture of a massive wolf.

Gwaine couldn't help but gulp at the sight of that picture alone. It was a giant wolf that stood on two legs. It looked like it could rip Percival apart without even trying.

"There are many types of werewolf," He read, "There is the original werewolf , who was known as the Lupus, was the most savage and they can turn at any night. Though mostly on full moons, and turn back when the moon is hidden behind the clouds. There is the Lycanthrope, which only turns on the full moon and is said to have a much more painful transformation. The lycanthrope were killed off many years ago, though if a sorcerer powerful enough desired, they could curse a man to become this nightmare beast. Then there is the Wolf, who are said to be able to turn at will to kill other creatures such as vampires, though, they have full control of the beast. They become giant wolves and often run in packs, or, in their human forms, Families."

Gaius looked up at them.

"By the description I would say it was a Lupus." Gaius looked at them worriedly.

"Oh why do I get the feeling I am going to hate this?" Merlin asked gaius.

"The Lupus infects with a single bite. They have great strength and no control as they turn. When you fight the Lupus, you must not let it bite you. Or you too would be curse."

"I guess its better than the Lycanthrope." He mumbled. Gwaine's eyes widened, what was worse than becoming a giant wolf.

"Why is it better?"

"The lycanthrope can infect by a single scratch." Gaius said slowly.

"A scratch!" Gwaine yelled. That could get everyone in the entire kingdom infected.

"They died out many years ago, Gwaine." Gaius reassured him.

"Ok, how do we kill it?" Gwaine asked and Merlin raised an eyebrow at him. The idiot was spending too much time with Gaius.

"There are two ways." Gaius admitted. "One of them is to kill it with silver."

"How are we meant to find silver?" Merlin asked.

"And another way, Though it has never been tested." Gaius said.

"What?" Merlin asked but Gaius looked away. "Gaius." He said slowly.

"It says you need four tools to defeat it." Gaius said.

"One of them is Magic, another is Strength. Then you have Truth and Honour." He said and Merlin smiled at Gwaine.

Gwaine knew what that meant alright. He was strength and his brothers were the rest.

Thomas, the honourable knight that he had gotten to know about a day before they rode out to kill the Harpy, his new brother.

Jordan, his drinking buddy back at Asectian. His brother by blood and more. They rode out as brothers in arms and came back brothers in blood.

"So… are we going to call Thomas and Jordan?" Gwaine asked and Merlin smiled in reply.

"Yes Gwaine. But I think we need to talk to my old friend first."

Merlin and his brother were waiting in a clearing just outside of Camelot. Kilgarrah would be here any minute.

"So… do you think we can beat it?" Gwaine asked Merlin.

"Well, the brotherhood of Asectian are said to be able to defeat anything." Merlin replied, and boy did he hope he was right.

"Maybe." Gwaine replied just as they heard the familiar beat of wings.

They both looked up to see Kilgarrah approaching, his golden scales glittering in the moonlight.

He landed and bowed to the dragonlord and his brother.

"Kilgarrah." Gwaine greeted the massive creature.

"Sir Gwaine." Kilgarrah replied.

"What have you summoned me for young warlock?" Kilgarrah turned to Merlin.

"There is a werewolf terrorising the kingdom of Asectian. Uther has ordered it to be killed." Merlin told his friend. He had known Kilgarrah a long time and maybe, Merlin could get a straight answer for once.

"Ah yes, The brotherhood of Asectian and the werewolf. I have not heard this story for many years." Kilgarrah said in a pleased voice.

"You know what will happen?" Merlin asked Kilgarrah, if he got a straight answer just this once….

"I do." Kilgarrah said. "You must fight it with your brothers at your side."

"How do we do that?" Gwaine asked. "Arthur is riding out to kill it, we will have to go."

"It is destiny, but be warned." Kilgarrah turned to Merlin. "You must follow your head, not your heart."

And with that, kilgarrah started to fly away, leaving Merlin and Gwaine staring at where he was a second before.

"Well," Gwaine said, "That helped."

**Ooooooooh, I liked writing that. Sorry about the long wait, I was bored of this story cause I already know what is going to happen. 3:) **

**Until next time. **


	4. When friend meets Brother

**I am sorry for how long that took, I am terribly bored of this story but I have to finish it. The show must go on. I am enjoying it a little but a new story has come into my mind and I am really annoyed by it. Anyway, thanks for your reviews. It means a lot to me.**

Merlin and Gwaine rode out the gates of Camelot before dawn broke. They had to get to Asectian before Arthur and the knights of the round table. Though, reports from surrounding villages had probably come in and Merlin's mother had probably sent a squad of knights to apprehend the beast.

"You ok?" His brother asked him and Merlin smiled, he was ok, he was just a little worried.

"I'm fine. I just hope that my people are ok." Merlin mumbled.

That wasn't all though, he was heartbroken that some of the villages hated him so much as to put their lives in the hands of Uther Pendragon.

"We will kill it." Gwaine said. 'Kilgarrah wouldn't tell you that we could defeat it if we couldn't."

"But he never said that." Merlin said. "He said we must face it with Thomas and Jordan And that I must listen to my Head not my heart."

"What could he have meant by that?" Gwaine asked. Merlin looked at him and said something he had been dreading.

"I think someone is going to die." He said quietly.

The brothers stared at each other for a moment. Neither wanted to say anything else, let alone think about it.

"Lets hope not." Gwaine hit him on the back and started to gallop off.

It was midday when they reached Asectian, and already they were faced with a dilemma.

"North or south?" Gwaine asked Merlin.

"If we go North, we go to the city." Merlin said. "If we go south, we will reach Jionel by sundown."

"How long would it take to get to the citadel?" Gwaine asked.

"About a day, why?" Merlin asked.

"The next full moon is another three days isn't it?" Gwaine asked.

"Yeah, but apparently this month is a blue moon. When there are two full moons in one month." Merlin told him and Gwaine sighed.

"Just our luck." Gwaine sighed. "Two times we can die."

"Actually, it can turn any night." Merlin reminded him and Gwaine glared.

"The Citadel it is." Gwaine said and started to ride North.

"Your worried about Merlin and Gwaine?" Leon asked Arthur as they approached the border.

Merlin had left in the middle of the night with Gwaine. The guards saw them go east. The exact same direction as they would have come if they were with Arthur and the knights.

Arthur knew that neither of the men were cowards, Neither of them would have left without a good reason.

"They aren't cowards Leon." Arthur said and Leon nodded.

"Sire, Merlin faced a dragon with you. I would never think of him as a coward." Leon said calmly.

'Then why would he leave?" Arthur asked.

"I can't answer that sire." Leon said. "But we have to defeat the creature."

"Yes, we do.'

Suddenly, battle cries filled the air as knights ran into the clearing they were in.

"On me!" Arthur yelled and his knights stayed near him, fighting the threat but not winning.

There was a dozen Men wearing Asectian's new uniform in the fight and only himself, Elyan, Leon and Percival wearing Camelots. So… the fight was over quickly.

Arthur and the other knights were forced into a kneeling position in front of two knights. Arthur remembered the first one as Thomas, Merlins friend. The other knight was also Merlin's friend but he didn't know his name.

"Arthur pendragon." Thomas said to him. "I would have thought a Prince would know his own lands."

"We are here to do what you can't." Arthur said.

"And that is?' The knight in the blue armour said.

"Kill a werewolf." Arthur said simply, he had no way of avoiding the truth.

"How do you know about that?" The knight in the blue armour asked, stepping forward. Then he seemed to notice something.

"Where's Merlin?' The man asked.

"Jordan…" Thomas said warningly.

"Thomas, they aren't here." Jordan started to panic.

"Jordan!" Thomas yelled.

But Jordan wasn't listening, he kneeled in front of Arthur.

"Where. Are. Merlin. And. Gwaine." He said in a hushed whisper but it didn't make it any less terrifying.

"How do you know about them?" Arthur asked.

"Where are they?" He asked again.

"Jordan." Thomas put an arm on his shoulder.

Jordan just shook his arm off.

"Jordan!" Thomas yelled and pulled him up.

"You think the prince would want us hurting him?" Thomas asked.

"Then why did he leave them unprotected?" He asked.

"He probably went to kill the creature himself."

Thomas sighed, this was going to complicate things.

"He would have gone to the palace." He pointed to Arthur and his knights.

"You and your knights will come with us. You are trespassing and we have to bring you to the queen."

"So…" Percival asked Jordan and he turned, Percival just smiled.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"Are you truth?" Percival asked and Jordan froze and turned slowly.

"I heard the legends of Honour, Truth, Magic and Strength." Percival said.

"I am."

"So that would make Merlin and Gwaine magic and strength." Percival shook his head. "I still can't believe he is a prince."

"How did you know that?" Jordan asked.

"We know about Merlin's magic and his status." Leon came into view behind Percival.

"Then why do you treat him as a servant?" Jordan asked.

"Because he asked us to." Leon replied. Percival nodded, he remembered Leon and his shocked reactions when Merlin told him that Gwaine and him were now brothers, as well as two others.

"Then will you help us?" Jordan asked and Percival resisted the urge to face palm, they had already said they would.

"Of course." He said instead.

"Merlin will probably pick you up at the castle." Jordan joked. "I look forward to see my brothers again."

It was at this moment when Thomas came into the scene.

"No you don't, you look forward to drag Merlin and Me to the tavern." He replied. "And Gwaine is going to help you."

Leon just groaned. "Not another Gwaine."

"He is worse." Thomas said. "He actually got Merlin to drink at the tavern."

Thomas shook his head. "You should have seen the results. Pigs were flying in the morning."

Percival and Leon started to laugh, they were normally serious but meeting Merlins brothers was just too funny.

Suddenly, they heard battle cries in the distance.

"What was that?" The group said at the exact same time.

Thomas, Jordan, Leon and Percival ran to their horses and jumped on. Riding towards where the battle was still taking place. A man was about to plunge his sword into Merlin's heart while Gwaine wasn't moving on the other side of the clearing. Neither looked like they were alive. But if they were, they wouldn't be soon unless they got some help. The growing puddles of blood around them were proof of that. The Bandit didn't even look up at him but raised his sword and grinned, he was going to kill the future king.

**Hahaha, Pigs flying in the morning. So, what do you think will happen next. Will the bandit kill Merlin? Or will his friends save him.**

**You will have to keep reading to find out. **

**Reviews?**


	5. How it began

**I am so sorry for how long that took. I literally, ripped the connecting part of the modem from the modem itself by accident. And I feel horrible even though it wasn't that long. **

Merlin and Gwaine were riding towards the citadel when they heard it. The snap of twigs. Merlin heard a twig crack and froze, taking his sword out of its scabbard. Gwaine looked at him for a moment and then followed.

"Maybe it was a rabbit." Gwaine suggested just as Bandits came running into the clearing, yelling battle cries.

"Run!" Merlin said but it was hopeless, they were completely surrounded.

Merlin jumped off his horse and started to battle. He was the best swordsman in the five kingdoms and Gwaine was one of the best, they might have a chance.

He heard Gwaine laughing as he fought and Merlin resisted the urge to join him. Though, the laugh turned into a cry of pain after a moment.

"Gwaine!" Merlin cried and turned to Gwaine, seeing his brother being knocked out by one of the bandits. They all turned to Merlin and he gulped. While he didn't mind his chances before he hated these ones.

He would have to protect Gwaine and fight against over a dozen men.

He spat on the ground and ripped his neckerchief off his neck. If he were to be captured then hopefully one of the patrols would find that and find him.

"Come on!" He yelled and the bandits attacked.

Block, parry, Block, parry, Block, parry. He finished off five of the bandits until one of them stabbed him in the side. He cried out and fell to the ground. He held onto his sword before a boot hit him in the face, making him loose consciousness.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" Jordan yelled, running forward yelling a battle cry. The bandit looked up, stunned by the sudden cry but quickly overcame it. There were about six Bandits standing, the other dozen were dead.

They're swords met and they started to battle. Jordan was a fantastic swordsmen but the other five men started to join in. Maybe Merlin would be able to defeat this many men but Jordan wasn't Merlin. Thomas, Percival and Leon came next to him and started to battle along side him. Soon, the battle was won.

"Merlin! Gwaine!" Jordan yelled out, dropping to Merlin's side and checking his pulse. It was not that strong but he would live (with a little help).

"Richard!" He yelled for the only man in the group who actually knew sorcery.

"I'm here!" Richard yelled, running towards his friend.

"Merlin." He whispered when he caught sight of the man who was bleeding into the grass.

"Save him." Jordan ordered and Richard nodded.

"achub" He whispered and Merlin took a deep breath in as he healed. There was still an alarming amount of blood on the ground but Merlin would recover soon enough.

"We have to get back to Asectian." Jordan told Merlin and Merlin just looked at him confused.

He heard Gwaine gasp somewhere else and Jordan looked up to see Richard kneeling over Gwaine. He hadn't even notice him leave.

"No." Merlin said. "The werewolf…. My people." He stuttered.

"We can take care of them later." Jordan reasoned. "After a nice drink."

Merlin laughed weakly. Probably thinking that his brother only wanted him to drag him to a tavern.

"Merlin you lazy sod!" Arthur came into view and Jordan helped his brother up.

"You ran off." He accused, pointing a finger.

"Sorry sire." Merlin mocked, bowing. Jordan couldn't stop the laughter that came out of him. When Merlin was an arrogant Sod he was do that. He would aggravate Merlin.

Though, Merlin was only ten years old back then. Jordan was over 12. Thomas was 11.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"I used to do that to you Merlin." He laughed. "You were horribly arrogant."

Merlin smirked.

"Yeah, and you and the other knights wouldn't stop pranking me, even after I stopped being arrogant." He looked like he was thinking. "Hang on, the pranks increased after that!"

"The nobles hated us." Jordan laughed.

"Wait what?" Arthur cut in.

Jordan's laughing stopped, he had forgotten that Arthur didn't know who Merlin was.

"Merlin's father was a knight. We grew up together." He said quickly. Arthur turned to Merlin wide eyed.

"You? The son of a knight?" He asked.

"Why not?" Merlin asked.

"You are useless with a sword." Arthur reasoned.

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Yes I am. I never wanted to become a knight." Merlin reasoned. "And my father was killed during the raid 8 years ago."

"I'm sorry." Jordan said to his brother. "He was a great man."

"Actually." Thomas came towards them. "It will be nine years tomorrow since the citadel was taken."

"It was so long ago." Merlin sighed. "And nine years since Julion and Richard were killed."

Merlin and his brothers lowered they're heads, well, Gwaine didn't.

"You guys helped me become who I am." He said to his brothers. "Thank you for that."

Jordan smiled at that, that wasn't the only reason.

"Don't give us all the credit Merlin." He told his brother in a sly voice.

"Yeah Merlin, Sahara and you seemed pretty friendly." Thomas laughed.

Merlin sighed.

"She made me who I am." He said sadly. "I hope that she is ok."

_Ten year old Merlin rode his horse out into the woods. He loved hunting, bringing back animals to please his father was always fun. His mother disapproved but his father didn't mind. He had to be strong when he became king and the last dragonlord. _

_Suddenly, they heard a scream. _

_"Help!" a girls voice cried and Merlin was there in a flash. His horse, Lightning, was the fastest horse in the castle. _

_Merlin soon came to see the problem. Two men were harassing a girl, she was around his age and then wouldn't let her go. _

_"Help!" She screamed and one of the men hit her on the face. _

_Merlin drew his sword and attacked. He managed to dispatch one of the attackers but another punched him in the face and he went stumbling back. _

_"Who do you think you are, boy?" The man sneered. _

_"I am the future king and you will not harm myself or this girl." He said in an arrogant tone. _

_"Oh, won't I know?" He said in a high pitched voice. He laughed and Merlin grimaced at the sight of his teeth. They were rather black, Missing, or a horrible yellow. _

_His laughter was cut off by an arrow sticking out of his chest. _

_He gasped, looking down at the arrow and fell. _

_Merlin sniffed and stood up, smirking. _

_"My lady." He bowed to the girl. She had Brown hair and the most beautiful Blue eyes he had ever seen. _

_"I am not a lady. Do not treat me as such." She told him and he looked at her in surprise. _

_"Who are you?" Merlin asked. _

_"You may call me Sahara. Though, I already know who you are." She smirked. _

_"Then who am I?" He smirked, not even paying attention to his knights. _

_"You are an arrogant prat." She told him and he took a step back._

_"You can't address me in that way." He told her. _

_"I can and I will." She told him. _

_"Why do you say these things?" He asked. _

_"Because it is the truth." She turned around and grabbed her bag. _

_"Now, if you will excuse me. I am going to stay with my aunt in the city." She said, walking off. Merlin smiled and walked after her. _

_"Let me escort you." He told her. She turned to him. _

_"I don't think you should." _

_"It will be my pleasure." He replied, smiling. _

_"You are just trying to look noble." She said. "But your thoughts are not of me, it is of the praise of your father." _

_She turned around and started to leave. _

_"Will I ever see you again?" He asked. _

_"If you open your eyes to your kingdom. You will." She said and left. He watched her go with a smile._

When he returned to the kingdom he saw it with different eyes. He became kind and considerate. He started to hate the thought of being king and just wanted to be normal.

He met Sahara a year later and this time, she bowed to him and they became good friends. Until a week before the raid when she had to leave to see her mother. He never saw her after that. And he didn't even know that she was alive.

**Oooooh, so Merlin was actually arrogant until someone had the guts to actually tell him off. Do you think Sahara and Merlin were ever more than friends? You will have to keep reading to find out. Oh and Arthur learnt that Merlin's father wasn't a peasant. He didn't learn it was a king but it was closer. **

**Oh and have you seen the finale yet? ITS FREAKEN AWESOME AND I WAS SCREAMING AT THEN END. EVEN THOUGH I WAS REALLY SAD. :'(**

**Sorry, fangirl moment then. **

**Please Review?**


	6. Brother against brother

"So Merlin. Has anyone won the heart of the great prince of Asectian?" Gwaine asked Merlin, coming up to him and Merlin sighed.

"Only one." He said. "But she was killed."

Merlin wanted to break down then but he didn't, he had grieved for a day then had been back to the normal, cheerful Merlin. Even though that first week he was dead inside.

"Merlin…" Gwaine started, looked upset.

"Besides, it was years ago." He said to his friend, wanting to end this conversation. They sat down and just stared at random things for a few minutes.

"Who was this Sahara then." He wiggled his eyebrows and Merlin smiled.

"She was a friend. She made me who I am." He said.

"How?" Gwaine asked his brother and Merlin sighed.

"When I was ten I met her in the forest. I saved her life and she called me an arrogant Prat." He said and Gwaine started to laugh, Merlin looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" He asked.

"You do realise you just described a female version of yourself?" His brother replied, still laughing.

Merlin started to laugh with his brother.

"I thought she was incredibly rude and disrespectful but for the first time in my life, I was treated as an equal." Merlin smiled, "And I liked it."

"Ooooooooooh. You liked it?" Gwaine implied. Merlin just hit his brother on the arm.

"I hate you." He told him and Gwaine smirked.

"You know, I don't think brothers are meant to hate eachother." Gwaine commented with a frown.

"Yeah Merlin." Jordan said from behind Merlin. "I love Gwaine."

"Aw, I love you too bro." It was obvious they were teasing him. He hated being prince sometimes.

"I'm with Merlin on this one." Thomas said smiling.

Gwaine and Thomas frowned.

"We thought you loved us?" They said at the exact same time and then stared at eachother and Grinned evilly.

"No." Merlin whispered and started to run. Thomas followed suit. Merlin ran as fast as he could until he became incredibly tired.

"Thomas!" He yelled at his brother and Thomas turned to him. "Your sword!"

Thomas nodded and drew his sword and Merlin allowed himself a small smile as his brothers came into view.

"Lets see who the best swordsmen is." Merlin said and took his sword out of his scabbard.

Gwaine ran towards him and Merlin ducked as he wielded the sword. It swung just above his head, just missing him. Merlin responded with a blow to the stomach. Gwaine blocked it and Tried another swing for his head after another few minute. Though, this time his sword sliced through a tree.

For a moment none of the brother moved. They all just stared in shock as the tree started to fall towards them.

"Run!" Merlin yelled and they did. They ran as far away from the tree as they could. Suddenly, the ground shook as it landed, just missing Merlin.

They all stopped and stared at Gwaine in shock. He just stared at his sword.

"Percival!" He yelled. "Want an arm wrestle?"

**Wow Gwaine is strong, though he is strength after all. I honestly have no idea where this is going. If you have any idea's feel free to share them. **


	7. Help!

Merlin had pardoned the knights of Camelot, though, Elyan and Arthur didn't know this of course. Now, they were on their way to where the wolf would most likely be. Between Jionel and Bindana.

"How do we kill it?" Arthur asked Merlin. "Surely Gaius gave you a method."

Merlin nodded and all the knights, both of Camelot and Ascetian stared at him. He couldn't exactly explain that himself and his brothers would have to fight as brothers.

"They said we would need Honour, Strength, Truth and." Merlin gulped. "Some say magic is needed with them but Honour, Strength and Truth should be enough."

"Or we could use silver." He comented.

"That's it?" Arthur asked.

"Well, everyone who fights must fight together as equals." He said quietly.

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Then you will need some armour, sir Merlin." He told him and Merlin looked at him like he was mad.

"Do you have any spare armour?" Arthur asked Thomas.

"Merlin?" Thomas said to his brother.

Merlin nodded and put his hand on his chest.

"Ddraig Anadl." He whispered and suddenly Merlin was in armour. And it suited him. Not just that, it made Merlin look like a prince.

"That's…." Arthur wasn't sure what to say. He felt a swell of pride for his friend, maybe he should make him a knight for real.

"This is the princes armour." Thomas told him. "He wont mind Merlin using it."

"Unless I break it." Merlin snorted and Arthur smiled. It would be incredibly ironic if Merlin broke it and started a war.

They reached the area where it would be most likely for the wolf to come that night and Made camp. The Camelot troop on one side of the clearing and the Asectian troops on the other.

You could tell they hated each other, If it wasn't for their prince they would have probably arrested and brought them to the queen.

Though, Hunith was a loving queen, she was caring, kindhearted and would always help those that needed it.

Merlin sat down, his armour gleaming. He sat in the middle of the clearing, Gwaine sat beside him.

"Do you think that we can defeat it?' Gwaine asked him, the dragon was hiding something. He was sure of it. Gwaine may not be a dragonlord but he was a dragonlords brother, which meant he could still summon the dragon.

Merlin sighed.

"It will be hard. But tonight we will have to be ready." He said.

At midnight Something woke them. But it wasn't a howl, it was to a scream. A womens scream.

Arthur just stared wide eyed and they jumped on the horses, the scream had been so close.

Merlin thought the scream sounded famililar. Like out of a dream.

"Maybe it fell over?" Merlin suggested as they're were no sounds after a minute.

"Why would you think that? Are you scared?" Arthur teased.

"Just because I'm human." He mumbled.

"No, its because you're a girl." Arthur replied, ignoring the wolf howl in the distance.

"Help!" A womens voice screamed and Merlin, Arthur and they're knights all drew they're swords.

"What was that-" But the words died on his tongue as someone with brown hair came into the clearing. It was her, she was still alive. And after all these years. They're eyes met, Blue on Blue.

Suddenly, Giant, clawed, furry hands came out of the bush and grabbed her by the ankles.

"Help!" She screamed in pain and Merlin rushed forward.

"Sahara!" He yelled as she was dragged through the bush.

"Merlin!" She screamed and he lost sight of her.

For a moment nobody moved, Merlin could hear his heart pumping in his chest and tears flowing down his face.

"No." He whispered, then he screamed. "No!"  
He kicked his horse and started to run into the forest. He wouldn't lose her, not again. He had just seen her again for the first time in nine years. And he wouldn't allow her to be eaten by some monster.

"Sahara!" He cried, ignoring the branches that hit his face and body when he was too close to a tree.

"Sa-" He was about to say her name again when something big jumped onto him and flung him off his horse. Merlin cried out as he hit the ground and suddenly the wolf raised its head. Merlin froze at the sight, it was so human, yet so… not. Its saliva dripped onto his face and he spat out some that went into his mouth. The wolf looked pleased with its prize and raised its clawed hand for the killing blow. Right until a sword pierced directly through it.

The sword was already red in colour, A silver sword followed it and then a blue sword. Merlin picked up his sword and Plunged it into the beasts stomach.

"That's for Sahara." He whispered and the wolf snared and brought its clawed hand down, thankfully, it missed his neck. But Merlin cried out as it scraped across his chest.

Merlin screamed as he felt it hit bone and the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was a mans face, The wolf's face had turned into the man he once was.


	8. Falling

Merlin groaned as he woke up with the sun hitting his face.

"Merlin!" A voice cried and Merlin groaned again.

"Five more minutes Gaius." He moaned.

"Merlin…" The voice started.

"The royal prat can wait." He groaned and suddenly, heard laughter.

'Oh Merlin, I never thought that I would hear you say that to a Royal." Sahara wheezed and Merlin opened his eyes.

"Sahara!" He cried. "Your alive!"

She nodded, smiling. "Yes Merlin, I noticed that."

Merlin chocked out a laugh and suddenly the memories of the night before came back to him.

His face immediately fell.

"Oh." He said quietly. "Are you ok?' he asked, trying to stand up. His chest protested and Sahara quickly lied him down.

"Merlin, lie there. It was hard enough for that knight to heal you as much as he could." She said and Merlin looked down. His whole chest was covered in bandages.

"Ow." He said slowly and she smiled.

"Baby." She told him, pushing him down.

"The future king is a big baby." She mumbled.

"Please don't tell Arthur that." Merlin told her. she frowned.

"Right, you're a servant now." She said slowly. "That's good."

Merlin snorted.

"Yeah, the future king is mucking out another princes stables. Fantastic." He snorted.

"Ecleast tell me that you are good at it?" Sahara asked him.

"Yeah, fantastic." Merlin told her.

"Actually, Merlin is the worst servant I have ever had." Arthur came into view, grinning like an idiot.

Merlin tried to look offended.

"Just because I'm not an arrogant prat." Merlin replied and Sahara smiled.

"Merlin! Theres a lady here." He nodded towards Sahara.

Merlin snorted.

"She's the one who taught me to talk back in the first place!" He turned to her. "Isnt that right?"

"Yes sire." She snorted and Arthur smiled.

"So you're the girl who made Merlin Merlin." Arthur said and she nodded.

"Yes, one of the first things I said to Merlin was that he was arrogant." She said.

"Never afraid to tell the truth then?" Merlin asked.

"Well, if it means anything one of the first things Merlin called me was an ass." Arthur told her and Sahara started to laugh.

"You had me thrown in the dungeons for that!" Merlin scowled.

"And yet, you did it again." Arthur said with raised eyebrows.

"What happened next?" Sahara asked, eyes gleaming.

"We started chasing eachother through the lower town with Maces." Merlin mumbled. This caused a new round of laughter form Sahara and suddenly Merlin and Arthur were joining in. The knights around them looked over curiously.

Over the next few days Merlin started to tell Sahara of the many adventures he had gone on until he was fit to travel. He told her of Kilgarrah and Aithusa.** (Yes it has been past Aithusa) **He told her of the cup of life and the dorocha. He told her about Arthur and Merlin's first meeting, then Mary Collins.

Finally, he told her about taking back Asectian and killing another Harpy.

As the days wore on Merlin felt complete around Sahara. His heart would beat in his chest even faster when he talked and he found himself drawn to those soft, pink lips.

**Oooooooooooooooooh, love J**


	9. Merlin has Magic?

"Come on Sire, time to get your lazy ass off the ground." Sahara said, kicking her prince. Merlin groaned at the dull pain in his side.

"Why?" He asked. Couldn't he sleep in a little longer?

"Because we have to leave. If Arthur or Thomas and his party don't return to their kingdoms, I'm afraid that king Uther would wage war. " She said.

Merlin, reluctantly opened his eyes and smiled as he saw hers, the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"Hey." He said to her and he swore she blushed.

"Hey, now Up!" she kicked him again and Merlin scrambled up, the wound on his chest was almost healed, though there would be scarring.

"Ouch!" He whined but got up.

They stood, so close to each other, It would be so easy for Merlin. All he had to do was lean in. That was it, just lean in.

Merlin was drawn to those lips, those soft, pink lips and he found himself leaning forward, they're lips meeting.

To his surprise and Pleasure, Sahara kissed back.

They just stood there for what felt like years.

Flashbacks of his childhood came back to him, of him and Sahara.

Them playing in the river, going for rides, her laughing when he would tell her of the pranks that were pulled. Her clapping when he was crowned, Prince of Asectian and finally, her promising that she would come back as soon as she could when she left one week before the raid.

"I knew it!" Jordan yelled and they broke away, blushing.

"I-" He tried but she grinned.

"I know." She smiled, taking his hands in hers. "I love you too."

She leaned in for another kiss but Jordan stopped them.

"Come on Love birds, we should get ready to leave." Jordan told them, patting Merlin on the back and whispering into his ear.

"Get in there, bro." He winked and Merlin punched him in the arm, idiot.

"Sorry." He told her, when she looked confused he said. "About my brother."

"What can you do? He's Jordan." She kissed him on the cheek and got on The spare horse. They always took one spare horse.

"You coming?" She told him and he smiled, jumping on his horse.

"You think you can beat me?" He told her.

"There is only one way to find out." She told him and kicked her horse.

"Yah!" She yelled and started to gallop off, Merlin followed suit.

"Come on Merlin!" She yelled, her laughter echoing through the trees.

Merlin laughed alongside her and soon, he caught up to her.

"Is that the best you have?" He asked her and she kicked her horse again.

"symud yn gyflymach." She whispered and suddenly, her horse put on a new burst of speed.

"Hey!" Merlin yelled but he didn't know the spell to follow her. So, he said a spell that his father told him when he was younger.

"Horse Great! Sprout adenydd ar fy orchymyn!" He yelled and was startled to see his horse actually start to grow wings, it was a spell only a dragonlord could do.

He looked at Sahara and whispered.

"Horse Great! Sprout adenydd ar fy orchymyn!"

She screamed as the horse took off into the air, its pure white wings shinning in the sun. It was a weird thing to see, a pure white horse with white wings and a pitch Black horse with Black wings.

Merlin started to laugh, he couldnt help it.

"Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh!" He screamed, raising his arms. It was just like riding Kilgarrah, except he was incontrol.

"This is amazing!" Sahara yelled. "You have to teach me how to do this!"

"Sorry Sahara! Dragonlords only!" He cast a spell to make sure they would have unlimited air and rose up above the clouds. Sahara joining him. His father had always warned him to cast that spell if he wanted to go too high.

Soon, they slowed down so that they're horses were only gliding.

"Its beautiful." Sahara whispered next to him.

The sun was bright but the clouds were below them, the sky was a beautiful blue and the clouds lay there like a thousand lambs.

"I know." He whispered back. He turned to her. "My father used to do this spell. We would stay up here for hours. "

"Do you miss him?" Sahara asked him and he turned to her, tears in his eyes.

"With all my heart."

To say that Arthur was pissed was a major underestimation. He was more than pissed. Merlin had rode off with some girl and then ,apparently, the horses had sprouted wings. Well, that was what one of the knights said. Thomas and Jordan started to laugh.

"What?" Arthur asked them.

"Merlin's father was a sorceror, he might have told Merlin this one spell." Jordan told him, in truth, Balinor had told him many spells but Arthur didnt know that.

"Merlin has Magic?" Arthur asked in shock.

"Actually, he has the ability to give a horse wings." Thomas told him. "Merlin never wanted to learn magic but his father made him learn this one spell. So that if Merlin was ever running away from someone he could get away."

Arthur immidiatley felt relieved, he was worried that Merlin was actually a sorceror. Then he laughed at the thought, imagine Merlin as a sorceror.

He just couldn't picture Merlin using Magic.

Arthur spotted something on the ground, blood.

"Men!" He yelled, jumping off his horse.

"It must have been from her wound." One of the knights said, richard?

"What wound?"Arthur, Thomas and Jordan asked.

"Oh, the werewolf bit her." He told them. "But it was only a small bite, nothing serious."

Arthur nodded, if it was only a small bite she would be fine.

**The werewolf BIT her. Oooooooooooooooooooh. What does this Mean for Merlin and Sahara's relationship. Will they pull through or will Sahara kill him. Also, Why does Merlin like cursed Girls?**


	10. Blue moon

That night was the Blue moon. And at midnight they were awakened by screaming. Merlin, Arthur and their knights all jumped to their feet at the sound. Merlin looked around and noticed something terrible.

"Where's Sahara?" He asked, getting panicked. The screams started to become howls and Merlin froze. It was impossible, she never said she was wounded.

He turned to Richard.

"Was. She. Hurt." He said slowly, stalking towards him like a predator would prey. Richard stumbled back.

"Yes but it was so small." He said with wide eyes. Merlin grabbed him by his armour and threw him down.

"Was she bitten?!" He screamed and Richard nodded.

"It wasn't serious. It was only a little bite, barely anything." Richard stuttered. He was scared of Merlin and Merlin didn't blame him.

"Why was I not informed?!" He roared at them. At his knights, at Arthur.

He drew his sword.

"Why did none of you tell me?!" He cried again, tears running down his face as another howl filled the night.

"Merlin." Arthur said quietly.

"No Arthur!" He told the Prince. "This is the second time I have lost someone I love to a curse." He looked at the ground.

"Oh god." He whispered. "Sahara."

Merlin let the tears slide down his face, Sahara had been cursed, not by an evil sorcerer like freya had, but by a monster that Merlin had been too slow to stop.

His legs gave out from under him and he sat there, crying.

"Merlin, its going to be ok." Jordan said, standing over him. "Its going to be ok."

Suddenly, Jordan's fist connected with his jaw and Merlin saw a single tear drip down his brothers face before he lost consciousness.

Jordan knew what he had to do, but Merlin couldn't be a part of it. As his fist connected with his brothers face he let a single tear fall. Merlin would never forgive him for this, but it was that or let many people die. He was truth after all, so he had to choose the right path. There were sounds of swords being drawn.

"Jordan?' Thomas asked. He turned to see Thomas standing there and in one glance he knew that Thomas understood what he meant, He looked at Jordan with sad eyes and nodded.

Jordan looked at Gwaine. Gwaine didn't look that worried but more like he was thinking, and he was.

"Gwaine?" Jordan asked. Gwaine looked towards him.

"Listen to your head, Not your heart." Gwaine mumbled.

"What?" Jordan asked. What did Gwaine mean by that.

"Kilgarrah, he told us that Merlin would have to listen to his head, not his heart. So this was what he meant." Gwaine laughed nervously. "Stupid riddles."

Jordan smiled sadly, Merlin had told him about Kilgarrah. About one of the last dragons. Jordan could even summon him now, he had been Made to do it by Merlin to test out a theory. It was extremely weird to be roaring into the sky but Merlin had just smiled and shrugged, telling him that he would get used to it.

"We will have to fight the beast ourselves!" Jordan announced. "If you are bitten you will be killed, so be prepared."

"You do not have to fight this creature with me, Those of you who stay back here because of your fear may stay as honourable knights. But for those who will join us, you may not return." He said darkly. One of the knights stepped forward, followed by more and more, until everyone (even Arthur and the knights of Camelot) had stepped forward.

Jordan turned towards the woods as another howl sounded, Gwaine and Thomas joined him, Gwaine on his left and Thomas on his right. They both wore their actual armour and as one, they raised their swords and yelled two words, just two simple words.

"For Asectian!" They yelled.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooh. Cliffy. I love cliffy's don't you? I feel sorry for Merlin though. Please Review? **


	11. Heartbreak

Merlin felt a massive Pain in the side of his head as he woke up. Something was terribly wrong, he could feel it. When he opened his eyes he was surprised at seeing it was night but there were no men around him. He was alone. The full moon shone on him like a spotlight and Merlin felt something drip down his face. He put his hand on his face, half expecting it to come back red but it was only a little wet. Why had he been crying?

Then he remembered, it came back to him worse than the blow to the head his brother had given him. Sahara. As soon as he thought this he heard a howl of a wolf. But it was a howl of pain and a cloud covered the moon.

"Sahara!" He yelled, running towards where he heard he howl, she howled again and kept it going. The howl turned into a scream and Merlin looked on at terror as he stumbled past some dead knights. After another few minutes he saw Percival, his chest slowly moving. He looked away and kept running. Until he came apon Elyan, lying unconscious but alive. He sighed in relief and kept running, even faster this time.

"Sahara!" He cried again and broke through the tree's into another clearing. His heart stopped at what he saw. No one stood. The cloud covering the moon made it harder to see but the fires around some bodies helped.

Merlin's heart stopped when he saw Sahara, naked in the clearing. It was her, not the wolf. It was the women he had come to love.

"Sahara." He whispered, running to her side. She shivered and he took off his cloak, covering her with the soft Material.

"Merlin?" She asked in a terrified whisper.

"Shhh, its ok, Its going to be ok." He told her, cuddling her close.

"Merlin." She whispered, this time with a smile on her face. It was a sad smile, like she was going to berate him.

"No." He said. He couldn't lose her. Not after Freya, he just couldn't take it.

She pulled out a dagger from his belt.

"Please." She said, holding the dagger over her heart.

"No." He shook his head. "We will find a cure."

"Merlin." She smiled.

"No! Kilgarrah will have a cure." He told her. Kilgarrah was old, he had to have come apon a cure somehow.

"Merlin, its too late." She said, grabbing his hand and putting it on hers. He didn't resist it but just stared at her in confusing.

"No, We can save you." He said.

"No you cant." She whispered.

"I just found you again." He whispered.

"And my time is ending." She smiled. "Just promise me you will be a great king."

"I will, but only if you promise to be by my side." He let the tears fall.

"Please Merlin." She whispered.

"There is no point in being King if you are not with me." He whispered.

"I will be with you. In spirit." She told him.

She had always been wise, always telling him off when he did something that his people would frown apon and would always be there for him in times of need.

"Sahara." He whispered and she smiled.

"I love you." She whispered.

He sobbed, he had to do this. For his people.

"And I you." He replied and plunged to dagger into her heart. She sucked in a breathe and as she released, she would not take another.

"Its been an honour, and I love you, sire." She smiled sadly, and with that, Sahara's heart stopped.

"Sahara." He sobbed, holding her close. She was dead.

He remembered their first meeting, how she had returned to the city and after a while, they had actually become good friends. He remembered her telling him about her family, how they were in poverty and Merlin had personally made it his quest, along with Thomas, William, Jordan, Julion and Richard, to visit all the villages and help them. He had used his magic to help the crops grow, he had gone to every corner of the kingdom and healed the sick. He had saved so many lives and became the Prince that the people loved and many rejoiced when he was crowned prince.

He had her to thank for everything, for making him the prince that the people loved. He didn't even realise that the knights and Arthur were stirring. He just sat there, holding his childhood friend and his love. He just sat there and cried.

**OMG that chapter was so sad but so great to write. I felt like I was going to cry writing that. I didn't even know what I was going to put and the words just typed themselves pretty much. Oh that was so great to write. This stories almost finished but don't worry. I promise there will be another story of this series. But on the other one I thought I might introduce or even bring back somebody. Can you guess who**?


	12. Epilogue

Gwaine woke to see Merlin cuddling Sahara, his breaths were quick and his shoulders were shaking. Blood flowed onto the ground but Gwaine couldn't see Merlin's face. He just saw his posture and heard his sobs. That was enough, enough to know that this would break Merlin.

"Merlin." He whispered but Merlin didn't stop and look up, Merlin didn't do anything, he just sobbed.

Gwaine felt a pang of sympathy, Merlin had lost the women he had loved and apparently his childhood friend.

Gwaine stood and walked over to his brother. He would need all the comfort he could receive.

"Merlin." He whispered and put his hand on Merlin shoulder. Merlin didn't speak, he was broken.

"Please Merlin, Say something." Merlin continued to sob over his lost love. Gwaine came around the other side to face him and saw the bloody dagger on the ground in front of Merlin. Merlin's hand and various parts of his body were covered in blood.

He kept his eyes firmly shut and held Sahara tight.

She was completely naked, aside from Merlin's cape wrapped around her. Her blood dripped onto him and the floor.

Drip

Drip

Drip

Gwaine had to turn his head away from the sight. Merlin was grieving. He couldn't watch his brother, The man that he had only see cry a few times, look like this.

Merlin didn't say a word on the way back to Camelot. He just stared ahead, his eyes glassy and unseeing. The knights of Asectian were worried for their prince, but not nearly as much as his brothers or Arthur. At night they heard Merlin's sobs when he thought that everyone was asleep. That was the only sound that came out of him. When they left his kingdom Merlin started to work as a servant again for Arthur, but still didn't say a word.

When they returned to Camelot it took a full month but Merlin started calling Arthur sire again. It was not till another two months that he started smiling again, first it was small sad smiles but they started becoming much larger when more time went past.

Finally, After four months Merlin started to call Arthur a prat and started to talk more. He was getting better. He started to become Merlin again but something was always missing. A piece of Merlin had been ripped away and they saw it, every time they saw Merlin, that missing piece was visible. But it was being filled, by his friends kindness and support. He spent more time with Gwaine and he started to visit his kingdom once more. But Merlin's life was still incomplete. Still hollow. Because destiny had taken away his love, Because duty had made him murder her. Because he was Prince Merlin Ambrosious, the future king of Asectian but he was also Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer to ever live and he was the last dragonlord. But finally, he was Prince Arthur's Manservant.

**ITS FINISHED. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA. **


	13. New story in the series

**_HEY GUYS, GUESS WHAT. NEW STORY! YAYAYAY_**

**_This story goes by the Name, Lancelots legacy. I hope you guys read it :)_**

_The young Man rode through the gates of the beautiful city of Asectian, his heart beating faster with every moment that passed. The Man was a boy really, at the age of 15._

_His father had told him of Many adventures that he had with the kingdom that he served but the boy had no wish to serve Camelot._

_Uther Pendragon had Persecuted all magic and, even though his father had said differently about Arthur, the boy didn't trust them._

_The boy had been Born with a small amount of Magic, but he had a greater power than Healing wounds or Casting spells, he could communicate with the dead. _

_His father had told him the knights code, the way a man should live his life. He had taught him how to fight and defend himself. _

_So, when the boys village was attacked he had to leave his Mother and Father. He vowed to them that he would become a knight and protect the people of the land, like his father._

_The boy's horses name was Addio, Meaning goodbye. It seemed fitting and strong. Addio had a jet black coat and strong legs, the boy had raised him himself. _

_The boy jumped off his horse and put it in the stables with the help of a stable boy. He started walking towards the council chambers, where they would be expecting him. _

_The boy had sent word that he would like to become a knight of Asectian. They allowed Magic and the prince and Queen were kind people, looking out for their kingdom. _

_As the boy entered the room everybody went quiet. He stood still for a moment before the queen and then bowed. She smiled a warm smile. The prince did not see the Prince anywhere but he did see a blue knight and a silver knight that must have been of high Importance._

_"We welcome you to Asectian." The queen sighed. "I am sorry my son could not be here on time." _

_As if on cue, the door opened and two men entered the room. One of them wore a golden armour the other a red. It was obvious who the prince was. _

_"I am sorry Mother." The prince said. "Gwaine was being an idiot."_

_"Thanks Merlin." Gwaine patted Merlin on the back and then seemed to notice the boy for the first time. _

_His eyes widened in shock and he stepped back. _

_"That's Impossible." He whispered and the boy just stared at him in shock, had he done something to offend them. _

_"Gwaine?" Merlin asked, turning towards the boy slowly._

_When their eyes met Merlin's knees shook. _

_"Your dead." He whispered and Much to the boys confusion._

_"Forgive me sire, but Why do you say that?" The boy asked. _

_"It cant be." Gwaine mumbled, shaking his head. _

_"Gwaine, look at him. He's just like him in every way except his eyes." Prince Merlin said. The boy did have green eyes. _

_"Maybe Magic brought him back and Changed his eye colour, also making him younger." Merlin suggested. _

_"Merlin…" Gwaine started but Merlin just turned to the boy, tears in his eyes and whispered one word._

_"Lancelot." _


End file.
